


A delightful difference

by Queenofthebees



Series: follower giveaway drabbles [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Sansa had never had a boyfriend like Jon Snow before…but that was proving to be a very good thing indeed!
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: follower giveaway drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	A delightful difference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [israfel00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/israfel00/gifts).



Jon’s eyes glittered in the faint light from the candles between them on the table and the heat in them could match the flames.

The voices of her family drift in and out of her ears – “how is university?” “How is Jeyne, Gendry, Meera?” “More spouts anyone?” but all Sansa can focus on is how her legs are twitching beneath the table and she’s desperate to rub them together for some relief. Nobody has ever looked at her that way, she had long given up on any man setting her pulse racing ever again. But then, she hadn’t thought she would end up secretly dating her brother’s best friend either.

She’ll never know how she made it through dinner without someone catching on but by some miracle, she managed to escape the table, and Jon’s intense gaze, by clearing up the plates, insisting everyone just sit down and relax while she cleared up.

The door opened as she was placing the last plate in the dishwasher and she snapped upright as Jon entered, gently closing the door behind him. Pressed against the counter, she forced herself to slow her breathing but as he stalked towards her, she could feel her heart quickening and that urge to rub her thighs together returned.

“When are we leaving?” he asked as he stepped up next to her, his arm tight around her waist as he pulled her in front of him, her back to his chest.

“Thought you liked my family,” she teased, smiling against his cheek.

Jon didn’t answer. Instead his hand slipped under her skirt sliding achingly slow along her thigh until his palm pressed against the front of her underwear. He groaned softly at the dampness already there.

“Wet already?” he murmured, voice deep with desire. Sansa didn’t have time to respond before his fingers plunged beneath the barrier of her clothes and instantly settled on her clit. Gasping, her hands flew to grasp his hair and the hand he still had around her waist, fingers gripping hard as he rubbed her faster.

“Jon…someone..oh…we….can-urgh-n’t…hmph!” A hand across her mouth silenced her weak protests, another sharp moan escaping as he pushed a finger inside her.

“I can’t wait to get home,” he growled in her ear. “I want to watch you cum again and again. Would you like that sweetheart?” Sansa whimpered softly, eyes fluttering, head falling back against his shoulder as pleasure started to take her.

Sansa had never had a boyfriend like Jon Snow before…but that was proving to be a very good thing indeed!


End file.
